Moving On
by AngelofDarkness250
Summary: Post seventh season. Xander sits looking over the demolished Sunnydale and reflects on life. Songfic to Good Charlotte's Moving On.


Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters. Joss Whedon owns them all.  
  
Author's Note: A short song fic, from Xander's POV. Enjoy. Please R&R.  
  
Xander Harris sat alone on top of the hill overlooking Sunnydale. Or what used to be Sunnydale. Sunnydale had been his life, his home, his everything. Now it was a pile of rubble, never to be a town again. He could remember everything. How he and Willow used to fight in Kindergarten; the first day he met Buffy Summers; the 'I hate Cordelia' club; dating Cordelia Chase; meeting Anya. There were so many memories wrapped up in Sunnydale, and now it was all over.  
  
When I think about my life, I wonder if I will survive to live to see 25 or will I just fall? Like all my friends, they just keep dying. People round me, always crying. In this place I like to call my home.  
  
It all felt like a dream really; none of it felt real. The Scoobies had been through so much in this small California town, and he knew he would miss it. They didn't really have any plans of what was to come, but they had to stay together. Right? They had already lost so many loved ones, people he loved had died. His mind fluttered to Anya. God, how he missed her. Although she had been annoying at times, and well a demon; he loved her, and she, like so many others had gone. He felt so utterly alone sitting there. But he knew that, in time, things would start to look up; that the Scoobies would move on.  
  
But not everybody knows that everybody goes to a better place. And not everybody knows that everybody could be living their last days. But the hard times will come, and we'll keep moving on. We're moving on. Keep moving on. Life. Hope. Truth. Trust. Faith. Pride. Love. Lust. On without the things we've lost, the things we've gained we'll take with us.  
  
Yes. Yes, they would have to move on. They had lost a lot, but they, he, had gained a lot also. He could remember back in the day when all he had been was a wimp. Everyone knew him as Xander Harris the sissy boy, but he was different now. Still the funny guy, but braver. He would, and had risked his life for his friends. He loved them, and he would stand up to anyone for them. He didn't feel the need to hide behind Buffy anymore; he could stand by her side instead. After saving Willow from herself and her magic, he knew they were closer than ever before. The three of them had taken care of little Dawn, and done things normal teenagers wouldn't do. So many people had spent their lives in Sunnydale, and never really come to experience it. Not the less sunny side of Sunnydale. It was up to Buffy and the Scoobies to keep it under control.  
  
And all I've got are these two hands to make myself a better man. I wonder if I'll ever see the end of this. With all the rain it just keeps fallin'. On my head and now I'm callin' out to someone else to help me make it through.  
  
They had done so much for this town. They had saved the whole world more times than Xander could remember, and no one would ever know. But none of that seemed to matter much anymore. They had each other, well the ones that were left. They had lost Jenny, Tara, Jonathan, and his beloved Anya, even Spike, although they had never gotten along, Spike had been there too. Cordelia and Angel were gone too They had each other now, and that was all that mattered. He still had Buffy and Willow; Giles, and Faith. So much had happened to them here, and he was almost glad for it all to be over. They'd had a lot of good times, but a lot of bad too. He remembered when Angel had lost his soul, so long ago, and Buffy had the hardest job of all. He still blamed himself for that one too. If only he hadn't been so stubborn, and had told Buffy to stall Angelus, he could have prevented it. But his pride had taken over. Then when Willow went to the dark side, Xander was there to help this time. He took the pain to bring Willow back, and he succeeded. It had taken a lot of pain on all of them to bring their friends back to the good side, but they had pulled through. These were not only his friends now, but his family. They were, and would always be one big happy family.  
  
Life. Hope. Truth. Trust. Faith. Pride. Love. Lust. Pain. Hate. Lies. Guilt. Laugh. Cry. Live. Die.  
  
Some friends become enemies, some friends become family. Make the best with what you're given. This ain't dying, this is livin.  
  
I said we're movin on, and we've got nothing to prove to anyone, cause we'll get through. I said we're movin on. 


End file.
